I Don't Know Anything Else
by Miss Phyllis Baxter
Summary: Upon Lord Grantham's return to England and Mr Green's death, Miss Baxter hears a conversation that starts the cogs in her head, keeping her from sleeping until a friend tells her that he's on her side. Starring Baxter, Molesley and everyone's favourite under butler, Thomas sassy-pants Barrow.


**I Don't Know Anything Else**

**By:** Miss Phyllis Baxter (knockedoveralamp)

**Word Count: **657

**Summary:** Upon Lord Grantham's return to England and Mr Green's death, Miss Baxter hears a conversation that starts the cogs in her head, keeping her from sleeping until a friend tells her that he's on her side. Starring Baxter, Molesley and everyone's favourite under butler, Thomas sassy-pants Barrow.

Phyllis walked towards the tea tent in silence, doing her job when she saw Lady Mary and Mr Blake huddled together, and she couldn't help but overhear what was going on.

_If you thought a man was involved in a crime or an incident, but you didn't blame him- in fact you thought right was on his side- what would you do?_

_It's a bit theoretical for an opinion. But you don't believe he was wrong?_

_No._

_Well, I'm guessing in the dark, but I suspect I would say nothing._

She furrowed her brow slightly, wondering what on Earth their entire conversation was about, and she silently went about her work.

Soon enough, she was by Joseph's side, persuading him to try and Ring the Bell after James' failed attempt and she had been pleased at his success until Mr Barrow had come up to her, asking her about life while he had been away. The only things she could think of in that moment were the conversation she had just overheard and the lack of figuring out what he had wanted to know most: why he had gone to America instead of Mr Bates. Thankfully, Joseph interfered and escorted her away from Mr Barrow, but she couldn't get her mind off of Lady Mary and Mr Blake's conversation. It was a very odd question for her to have asked.

Later that night, she couldn't fall asleep, the overheard conversation still on her mind. She doubted that she should have heard any of it. She couldn't have been meant to hear it. She rolled over and continued to try and cast it from her mind. All of it. It meant nothing.

But it must have meant something, judging by what she had seen of Lady Mary's face. She tried to recall everything, before and after her overhearing everything. Lady Mary had spoken to Lord Gillingham until his Lordship came over. From there, Lady Mary had spoken to Anna, then Mr Blake. Anna had looked at Mr Bates for a moment. Perhaps the question and overall, the conversation between Mr Blake and Lady Mary, had to do with Mr and Mrs Bates. But what could it have been?

Giving up on sleeping, she donned her dressing gown and slippers and left her room for downstairs. She slipped into the servant's hall after getting herself a glass of water, not expecting to see Mr Molesley sitting there as well. "Hello Mr Molesley," she said.

"You've been in a daze since Anna announced that Mr Green had died at dinner," he said, pulling out the chair beside him for her to sit. She forced a smile and sat down.

"I have a lot on my mind," she replied, taking a sip of her water.

"I can imagine. I mean we just saw him," he said.

"I don't think he was all that we thought him to be," Phyllis said quietly. "It's just a suspicion."

"I'll take you word for it, though I don't know what you mean," he said. "But thank you for your confidence in me earlier. With the bell ringing."

"I knew you could do it," she said, giving him a genuine smile. "And I would have shown you more praise after your success, but Mr Barrow was being difficult. I have to thank you for helping out with that situation."

"Bullying isn't right and he was bullying you, I couldn't just stand by and watch as it happened," he said. "Because I'm on your side, and you shouldn't feel the need to tell him anything you don't want to."

"Thank you Mr Molesley," she said, finishing her glass of water. "I suggest you go up soon too. Good night."

"Good night, Miss Baxter," he said as she left the servant's hall, going to put her glass away. She had something she truly needed, an ally, and it was a wonderful feeling. She wouldn't tell Thomas a thing.


End file.
